Hair wisps
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Growth happens many ways, a few years after Hair and Hair discussion see how hair grows, it doesn't always have to be what we think.


_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy ._

_x-x_

x-x

Nodding sagely at the Hokage's words Hiashi found himself relaxing as he listened to his fellow Clan leaders and agreeing to the measures discussed, for once a meeting without threats or raised voices – from the Hokage.

A sharp rapping on the door had Shizune standing from her seat behind the Hokage, notes and folder being placed on her seat before she made her way to the door. Conversation stopped as the hushed conversation between Shizune and the messenger at the door took place. The door was closed and Hiashi felt the dread in his stomach crawl up his throat expanding to fill his heart as Shizune turned to look at him, brown eyes filled with pity.

"You are needed at the Hyuuga Compound, Hyuuga-sama."

As one of the lesser Clan heads began to protest Tsunade raised her hand cutting him off silently, honey eyes hard as they settled on Hiashi, voice biting as she ordered. "Go."

With a nod Hiashi stood, hair flicking back in agitation as he barely nodded his departure, the impeccable manners bred into him taking over as he gracefully left the room, an elder female branch member waiting outside the door for him. She bowed low to him and his fears were made real.

"It is Sakura-sama."

Not one to flaunt his Shinobi skills Hiashi uncharacteristically rapidly performed the necessary hand signs and without a sound or trace of smoky evidence transported himself back to the compound leaving the elder female branch member to sigh sadly as she made her own way back.

Arriving in the gardens Hiashi strode purposefully into the house, uncaring of the servants who bowed with lowered eyes and sad looks, brushing past his nephew and daughters who stepped forward and halting any words that the medic could offer. Entering the room he turned abruptly facing his family, the Clan medic and the lingering servants, eyes unfathomable and voice low as he addressed them. "We are not to be disturbed."

With a snap Hiashi closed the sliding doors and slowly turned to face the bed, removing his outer coat, sandals and shirt to carelessly drop them on the chair in the corner, pulling back the covers of the bed and crawling in to join his pink haired wife. Vacant emerald eyes met his and with gentle hands he pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms, resting her head on his chest, his heart beat directly below her ear as he rubbed her back, kissed her hair and spoke so softly.

"I love you."

Her body trembled and Hiashi tightened his grip, the first tears splashing silently on his chest before body racking sobs overtook her, sobs that tore straight through Hiashi's heart. He held her and quietly shed his own tears.

A miscarriage. The fourth in less than two years.

The first had been painful but at barely the three month mark, it was put down to one of those things. A common enough occurrence, happening for any number of reasons, they had cried but the thought of trying again, having a child had eased the pain.

Sakura had been nearly five months into the pregnancy the next time, had joyously told family and friends once she had hit the four month mark waiting an extra month instead of announcing it at the customary three. With the joyous news had of course been the admittance of the first miscarriage to close friends – teammates and family, so well wishes had been abundant. He had awoken in the middle of the night with Sakura moaning and calling him, sweat pouring down her face as she clutched the small bump. He had seen many things both in battle and out but the sight of his pink haired wife in agony, lower body covered in blood and pleading with him to save their baby had been the most horrific thing he had experienced.

The third – they had not even known. A more painful than usual period that had continued a few days longer. The clan medic who Sakura had partly trained had given them the bad news.

And when they had found out she was pregnant for the fourth time they had gone straight to the Hokage, the blonde personally overseeing the pregnancy, taking bloods, doing scans and dropping in for check-ups. They had been fearful, oh so fearful. Every day gained both an achievement and a heartache, for they inevitably started to become attached and with only thirteen days until the seventh month they had actually – Hiashi had actually broached the topic of the nursery.

That very morning they had discussed colours – neutral, a bright yellow for a happy cheerful childhood, soft teddies and early development toys. Sakura had laughed informing her husband who had smiled the smiles and given her the loving looks that were hers alone and private that the child would be sleeping, feeding and filling nappies for months.

And now they lay in bed, shedding tears and crying for their lost child, Hiashi silently thankful that they had agreed to wait to find out the sex, they had lost a child and he did not want to imagine the anguish if they were mourning their son or daughter.

Shadows filled the room as the sun set, the bustling of the compound dying down, Hiashi was dry eyed and holding a slumbering Sakura who had finally cried herself to sleep, with a start she suddenly awoke, hand going to her stomach in hope, hope that died immediately as she rested a hand on her stomach. Tears filled her eyes and fell freely the muffled words as she buried her head in Hiashi's chest making his spine snap straight and filled him with anger. Pushing her away he sat up turning her body and guiding her face to look at him, voice stern and eyes hard as he strove for her to understand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Sakura. Nothing."

He waited for a nod, for some acknowledgement but none came and he kissed her hard, pushing her hair from her face. "It is not your fault; it is no one's fault Sakura do not blame yourself. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She nodded half-heartedly cuddling back into in Hiashi's waiting arms as he sighed, settling back into the bed and pulling the covers around them, waiting for his wife to drift off to sleep before he allowed himself to do the same.

x-x

The next morning hands resting under her chin Tsuande regarded the couple before her thoughtfully. She had ranted and raved when she had found out about their relationship, apparently the last in Konoha to know and the day she had Sakura had been moving into the Hyuuga compound. She had been startled to realise how serious Hiashi had been, the wedding in discussion but undertaken in the local temple with barely any notice, a quiet and intimate affair that strangely enough described the couple perfectly – strange because Sakura was one part of said couple. Three years later and after a fourth miscarriage Tsunade was not happy to be facing them, not with the news she had.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Hiashi but there is no other choice."

Tsunade met Hiashi's eyes in quiet understanding as he nodded his agreement, reaching out to take Sakura's hands in his supporting her as she feebly protested. Tsunade listened patiently to her former apprentice, eyes filling with tears as Sakura spilled hers, the child would have been her grandchild for all intents and purposes but as she had said there was no other choice.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you will never carry a child to term, the damage over the years especially from the Akatsuki and his poison prevent it. If the medic hadn't been there you would be in hospital undergoing a transfusion right now, frankly Sakura it will kill you."

Tsunade let those words hang, watching in sympathy as the pink haired woman seemed to cave into herself, Hiashi graceful and impeccable as always bringing his chair to hers and wrapping an arm around her. This was the reason she hadn't at least put the Hyuuga clan head into hospital when she had found out about the relationship - the damnable man grounded the pink haired woman letting her grow into her self and gain a confidence and maturity that Tsuande had been surprised at and immensely proud of. And the pinkette softened Hiashi, making the man seem more human, bringing him closer to his family and amazing everyone by the rare intimate loving looks bestowed from the man to his wife in public.

"When we operate this afternoon, we will also perform a hysterectomy."

At Sakura's sharp intake of breath and flashing eyes Hiashi finally spoke, his voice soft but lined with steel.

"We have both lost children, but I will not lose you too my dear. Please."

For an age Sakura looked at Hiashi, the long haired man letting his emotions show as he reached up and caressed her face, smoothening back her hair and at her defeated nod reaching over to kiss her forehead, pulling her to him and holding her as she broke down into sobs. Above his wife's head he met Tsuande's eyes and gave her a brief nod, grateful when she stood and silently exited the room to allow them privacy to grieve.

x-x

Nearly three months had passed since Sakura had undergone the operation to remove her dead child and subsequent hysterectomy and only now but still thankfully was she showing signs of her true self. No longer giving looks of pain when she spoke or laughed, guilt filling her when she enjoyed something but finally only feeling pain when she dwelt on the subject, her laughter was more free and her touch more giving, and more receiving as well. The clan had been relieved but Hiashi had been delighted, thanking kami and his ancestors when she accepted his goodnight kiss and folded into his arms willing, talking until the late hours about her day at work, the news she had heard and asking about him. She was healing - slowly but now they all knew that she really was.

It was with fear that Hiashi finally entered the office that he had decorated especially for Sakura, five months after her operation, she had come home quiet and withdrawn, files held close to her chest barely speaking to anyone at dinner and retreating to her office immediately. With a soft knock Hiashi entered and closed the door behind him, watching his pink haired wife sit on the low futon staring at the files spread out before her on the low coffee table, this was where she debated and planned, thought and visualised procedures, the desk and office chair were for paper work and reports.

Making his way to her side he folded himself down on the futon, glancing at the files on the table the words, 'heart, blood type, rate of success' jumping out at him, the technical terms registering but many he didn't know. Wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled her to him, smiling softly as she relaxed into his arms, a piece of paper in her hand turning over to show him.

"He's three weeks old, the orphanage brought him in, he needs a heart operation very simple just a valve strengthened, maybe replaced I'll know when I go in but his parents left him."

At her saddened sigh Hiashi tightened his hold on her, taking hold of the picture, "A handsome child.", before placing it back on the table and leaning back onto the futon pulling her with him. It would be the first time since her pregnancy that she operated on a child, for the last three months she had concentrated on the Shinobi, settling in the ANBU and Jounin HQ medical centres of the hospital. He had agreed with Tsuande that Sakura had needed to face her fears, needed to treat others both young and old but in his heart he regretted it. A child this young so soon would devastate his wife if anything went wrong.

"When do you operate?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Without a word he bent over and carefully gathered the files together and placed them on the edge of the table, standing up and offering a hand to Sakura.

"Bed my dear."

Letting Hiashi pull her to her feet Sakura opened her mouth to protest, effectively silenced as Hiashi bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. A kiss that deepened and unexpectantly sent Sakura's heart and blood racing, hands raising to clutch his robes as his tongue swiped her lips and darted into her mouth, his taste filling her mouth and making her moan as his hands kneaded her waist pulling her fully against her body.

Dizzy from the rush Sakura blinked sleepy lust filled eyes as Hiashi ended the kiss, amused eyes looking down on her as he sinfully whispered. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I . . . "

"My dear?"

"You . . ."

With a wide smiled Hiashi laughed gently, a sound that made Sakura's spine shiver deliciously as she was the only one that ever really heard it or saw the look in his eyes, only she knew what he was capable of and did when he was in this mood and she thanked kami for it.

"Bed my dear."

"Uh-huh."

With a satisfied and utterly male smile Hiashi guided his wife through the corridor to their rooms, wanting her in a way that never dimmed and proud that he had momentarily distracted her from sorrowful thoughts.

He was kept late by meetings the next day crawling into bed beside his pink haired wife that had only returned an hour before him hesitant to ask the question, heart easing when she turned over and settled against him, curling her hand on his chest.

"It went well?"

"Yeah."

With a yawn he kissed her head, both falling into a deep slumber. When Hiashi awoke the next morning he turned and found his bed cold, Sakura long gone despite the early time of the morning.

Over the next week Hiashi became accustomed to waking up alone and waking to find his wife joining him in the dead of the night but at the report from the elder branch servant that had become Sakura's aid he found himself at ease and grateful as he heard of the happy nature of his wife, after the eight day Hiashi decided it was high time to meet the male that had stolen his wife's attention.

Waking into the orphanage he was greeted by one of Hyuuga branch members that worked there, the young woman bowing in shock. "Hyuuga-sama . ."

"My wife is here?"

Seeing the tiny smile on Hiashi's lips the young woman's eyes lit up and she pointed down the corridor. "Third door on the left, Hyuuga-sama."

With a quiet thanks Hiashi followed her directions, stopping in the doorway to watch his wife as she held the baby in her arms, talking softly as she burped him, lips kissing his head and hand rubbing his back. As happy as Sakura was Hiashi was saddened seeing the pure joy in her face as she held the boy and took to it so naturally.

"Sakura, dear."

Twirling around in shock Sakura's mouth fell open at the sight of Hiashi in the doorway, the tiny cries quickly grabbing her attention as she started to settle the baby after her sudden movement disturbed him.

"Hiashi, what are doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Guilt filled Sakura as she realised how little time she had actually spent at home with Hiashi over the last week, biting her lip as she looked from the baby to the tall man before her. "I'm sorry I-"

Stepping toward her Hiashi put a gentle hand on her back, his smile forgiving her instantly as he spoke. "So who is this?"

"Arata meet Hiashi, Hiashi meet Arata."

With a tiny mewl and yawn Arata acknowledged Hiashi, the clan head bowing his head slightly. "I was correct, a handsome child."

"I was just saying goodbye, Tsuande-sama is sending me on a mission."

"Of course."

A sudden knock on the door had the couple turning, a young man holding up a file with a sheepish smile to which Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I'll do it." Carefully placing Arata back in his crib she promised to be quick as she kissed Hiashi on the cheek and left the room, leaving the tall figure of Hiashi to look down on the small dark eyes, brown wisp haired baby. Stepping closer to the crib he reached out and allowed the babe to grab his finger, the strong grip filling his eyes with amusement.

"Hyuuga-sama."

Gently taking back his hand Hiashi turned to face the branch member of his clan.

"Layla."

"Sakura-sama was called to the Hokage's office, she asked me to inform you that she will meet you at home."

With a nod of thanks Hiashi passed the young woman, striding down the corridor and past reception, nodding at the beaming couple who entered, the door closing as he heard.

"They said there was a baby-"

x-x

The rain beat heavily on the roof of the compound, Hiashi ordering the guards and servants to ensure the compound secure and water tight, extra candles and torches found and placed around the windows and doors to light the way when the electricity went with a roll of thunder and crack of lightening. With worried frown Hiashi sipped his tea thanking Sakura's aid Micho as said her goodnights and left him to wait once more for his pink haired wife.

She had been a day late, but resisted all notes and letters asking her to meet him, he had visited the hospital only to have just missed her and after the second time had realised that she would not return home no matter what he said until she had satisfied her own need. At the four hour mark he stood, thankful to hear wet plopping footsteps, setting aside his tea he picked up the blanket Micho had left and stepped towards the door.

Wet, cold, miserable and heartbroken Sakura entered the room, facing Hiashi with tears streaming down her face, bypassing the blanket she launched into his arms, her sobs and sniffles loud as she cried.

"He's gone, someone took him, they didn't even let me say goodbye! He's just gone!"

"Dear-"

"He's gone Hiashi! Layla's off on a mission and the new matron took his file, and the girl didn't know who adopted him. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Regardless of her tears Hiashi pulled away, raising her chin with his hand as she frowned in confusion.

"Hiashi?"

"I have been trying to contact you all day."

"I know I had to –"

"I sent messages and looked for you. My news was important."

Biting her lips and shaking her head in frustration Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry but I had to-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence and paled as small cry pierced the air. Hiashi simply taking her elbow and guiding her down the corridor speaking slowly and clearly.

"I have been trying to contact you since you returned.

Layla came to me during the week; a young couple were looking to adopt Arata."

With the cries getting louder and familiar Sakura looked up at her husband in hope and fear as he stopped at the door next to their room. "Hiashi?"

"It did not take too long to arrange the papers, and we had already discussed the décor."

Swallowing loudly she watched as he pulled open the door and ushered her in, blind to the servants and family members who had gathered in the hallways in excitement catching sight of the pink haired woman who stood still in front of the new crib, hand reaching out and pulling back in fear. The beautiful yellow walls and numerous toys were ignored in favour of the baby in the crib, Sakura looking on in shock as Hiashi bent down and picked Arata up, rocking and hushing him with a practised ease that astounded her.

With a smile that Hiashi did not mind all seeing he held Arata out to Sakura. "I believe our son wants his Mother."

Dissolving in tears Sakura took Arata, quickly sitting in the rocking chair that Hiashi pulled over for her and held the baby boy - her new son tightly, meeting Hiashi's eyes as he crouched down in front of her and smoothed the brown wisps of hair on top of his son's head.

Out in the corridor Neji stepped forward at Hinata's urging, the sisters smiling widely at their father and friend, as their cousin gave Sakura a smile and pulled the doors to the nursery closed leaving the new family to enjoy some privacy. With a knowing look Micho went into Hiashi and Sakura's room lightening the candles and setting up the travel crib for when they would seek rest – bringing Arata with them.

It would be nice to have a child in the compound again, and perhaps more to come.

x-x

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry about the long wait but I hope you liked the story. It's based on a true story where my Grand-aunt who had children started to volunteer in an orphanage and fell in love with a little baby boy, on a trip to America a family showed interest in adopting him and the orphanage workers went to my Grand-uncle who adopted him knowing my Grand- aunt would be devastated to lose him._

_Can't wait to hear what you think – hopefully that it wasn't rushed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


End file.
